Various engine mounting arrangements are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,869 and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/465,332 based on Japanese document 6-140587 discuss arrangements for mounting an engine. While these arrangements will dampen vibration from an engine, they can adversely effect the responsiveness of the vehicle. For example, when used in an ATV, these mounts can cause a delay from application of the accelerator to movement of the vehicle. Therefore, it is desired to provide an engine mounting structure which will adequately dampen vibration while not adversely effecting responsiveness or drivability of the vehicle.